Awal Baru
by Heilian
Summary: Dia pulang saat malam berhujan. Pembicaraan lama kembali terungkit. Dari situlah sebuah awal baru dimulai kembali bagi Tsukasa dan Daiki, walau bukan berarti mulus tanpa ganjalan. Spesial untuk Fujoshi Independence Day 2011.


**AWAL BARU**

_Disclaimer_: _Copyright_ Kamen Rider Decade ada pada Toei dan Ishinomori Production. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfictio_n belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya. Fanfiction ini mengandung penggambaran cinta antar lelaki. Jika Anda tidak menyukai dan/atau alergi dengan tema tersebut, sangat disarankan untuk mengklik tombol _back_ atau menutup _tab_ bersangkutan. Penulis menyatakan tidak bertanggung jawab atas akibat-akibat apapun yang mungkin terjadi jika ada pembaca yang membenci dan/atau alergi dengan tema-tema _homoromantic_ atau _homoerotic_ tetap nekat membaca _fanfiction_ ini. _Fanfiction_ ini dibuat dalam rangka merayakan Fujoshi Independence Day 2011.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah malam, Tsukasa yang baru saja selesai mengantar foto ke pelanggan membuka pintu Studio Hikari dan masuk. Melangkah ke ruang tengah, tak ada orang. Pun tak ada suara obrolan yang biasanya ramai di tempat itu. Tsukasa yang kehausan melangkah ke dapur, mengambil gelas, membuka kulkas. Disambarnya sebotol air dan dituangkan isinya sampai hampir penuh segelas. Tsukasa meneguk isi gelasnya. Ah, pantas begitu sepi. Eijiro dan Yuusuke belum pulang dari membeli keperluan studio. Natsumi pasti masih membicarakan penyewaan studio mereka untuk pesta perkawinan klien. Kaitou? Entah ke mana.<p>

Suara gemuruh hujan jelas terdengar. Sudah mendung sejak tadi. Tsukasa kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di kursi.

Pintu depan menceklik terbuka. Daiki yang basah kuyup dan wajahnya babak belur masuk, terus berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke dalam.

"Hei, Kaitou! Basah begitu," tegur Tsukasa.

Daiki menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan pada kursi. Dipalingkannya wajah menatap Tsukasa, memasang wajah enggan menanggapi. Lalu dia melangkahkan kaki lagi, terhuyung-huyung. Baru beberapa langkah, mendadak Daiki terjatuh. Untungnya Tsukasa dengan sigap menahannya.

"Jangan protes!" kata Tsukasa sambil memapah Daiki naik tangga.

Masih menyangga Daiki, Tsukasa membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dipapahnya Daiki lagi ke shower.

Tsukasa mengulurkan sebotol sabun antiseptik, "Kuambilkan baju ganti dan handuk," lalu ditutupnya tirai _shower_ dan segeralah dia menuju kamar yang selama ini ditempatinya bersama Daiki.

Tsukasa membuka pintu lemari, disambarnya piyama dan pakaian dalam yang ada paling atas di tumpukan pakaian Daiki di lemari besar kamar itu. Lalu Tsukasa menuju ke tempat jemuran, mengambil handuk. Dia kembali lagi ke kamar mandi yang tak terkunci. Diulukannya handuk pada Daiki yang ada di balik tirai shower.

"Keringkan badanmu dan pakai piyamanya. Habis ini kuurus lukamu," Tsukasa memungut pakaian Daiki yang basah. "Aku masukkan dulu bajumu ke mesin cuci. Jangan nekat balik ke kamar sendirian, nanti jatuh."

"Jangan nyuruh-nyuruh!"

Tsukasa hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Daiki dan keluar membawa pakaian basah, membawanya ke mesin cuci.

Saat Tsukasa kembali membawa kotak P3K, ditemukannya Daiki terduduk di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Haaaaah, kau ini!" Tsukasa melingkarkan tangan kanan Daiki di bahunya dan membantu Daiki bangkit, memapahnya ke kamar. "Keadaanmu begini. Tak usah protes!"

Tsukasa dengan hati-hati membaringkan Daiki di tempat tidur dan mulai mengurus lukanya. Daiki beberapa kali berjengit ketika lukanya disentuh.

"Kaitou, kau ini ngapain sampai babak belur dan basah kuyup begitu?"

"Biasa."

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"Diamlah! Omonganmu mengganggu!"

"Sebenarnya apa gunanya kau mencari semua harta itu? Pelarian lagi? Dari apa?"

"Berisik! Hartaku yang paling berharga tepat ada di depanku, jangankan bisa dicuri, terjangkau tangan pun tidak! Apa salahnya mencari harta lain?"

Tsukasa langsung terdiam. Disentuhnya pelan dahi Daiki, "Kau demam."

Daiki tidak tahu dia harus senang atau sedih topik pembicaraan mereka teralih.

Tsukasa keluar kamar mereka tanpa bicara. Dia kembali membawa sebaskom air dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Daiki. Tsukasa kembali duduk di bangku di sebelah tempat tidur Daiki, mencelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam baskom, memerasnya dan menempelkannya di dahi Daiki. Daiki tak bicara sama sekali.

Tsukasa kembali angkat bicara, "Makan malam dulu, baru tidur."

"Berhentilah bersikap begitu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Aku tak perlu pengasuh," balas Daiki dengan dingin.

Tsukasa tak menimpali Daiki, dia hanya langsung keluar tanpa bicara, dan muncul kembali di kamar mereka dengan sebotol air dan gelas di tangan. Ditaruhnya gelas dan botol di atas bufet kecil di antara tempat tidur mereka berdua. Lalu Tsukasa tanpa basa-basi keluar lagi.

Daiki melepas kompresan dari kepalanya, menuang air ke gelas dan minum. Agak janggal rasanya Tsukasa mengurusnya seperti itu. Ah, mungkin tidak juga. Cara Tsukasa memperlakukannya tadi lebih mendekati cara Tsukasa dulu, sebelum Tsukasa kehilangan ingatan. Tapi sekarang kebaikan hati Tsukasa terasa menyakitkan. Ingatan Tsukasa tentangnya tak kunjung kembali. Padahal sudah dua tahun lebih sejak mereka bertemu kembali. Sudah dua tahun ini mereka tinggal serumah, bahkan sekamar begini.

Pintu kamar berderit terbuka. Tsukasa masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi ochazuke dan susu hangat, "Ini makan malammu," begitu katanya.

Daiki menghabiskan makanannya tanpa bicara sama sekali. Setelah selesai baru akhirnya dia bersuara, "Apa tujuanmu memperlakukanku seperti ini? Otakmu konslet?"

"Di mana salahnya menolong teman yang sakit?"

"Supaya kau bisa merasa menang dariku?"

"Haaaaah. Kaitou, kau ini …."

"Kau ingin balas dendam dengan mempermainkanku? Apalagi setelah kau tahu … aku …."

Tsukasa spontan menangkap tangan Daiki dan menggenggamnya, "Sudah kubilang, kita mulai saja dari awal."

"Usulanmu itu kujawab sama dengan dulu."

"Kau pikir aku main-main?"

"Ya!"

"Kau memang menyebalkan, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu, Kaitou! Ingatanku tentang itu tak kunjung kembali! Bagian-bagian itu kosong di dalam kepalaku walaupun yang kauceritakan cocok dengan bagian-bagian itu! Tapi tiap kali aku mencoba mengingatnya selalu buntu! Pilihan apa yang kita punya yang lebih baik selain memulainya dari nol? Apa kau bermaksud menyiksa dirimu dengan mengharapkan ingatanku yang belum tentu kembali? Percaya sedikit padaku!"

Daiki terdiam, "Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku berbohong padamu?"

"Kenapa ceritamu tentang kita bisa cocok dengan bagian-bagian yang hilang itu? Jelaskan juga soal fotomu yang kuambil dulu. Oke, kalau kau berpikir begitu, ungkapkan apa sebenarnya yang kau rasakan tentangku sekarang."

Daiki lagi-lagi tak menjawab, hanya dipereratnya genggaman tangannya pada tangan Tsukasa.

"Masih mau bilang kau bohong?" Tsukasa mempererat genggaman tangannya. Tsukasa bicara lagi, "Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku mengenalmu sebelum ingatanku hilang. Tapi bagiku waktuku selama ini mengenalmu bukan sesuatu yang sepele. Bagiku itu cukup untuk jadi modal memulai semuanya."

"Apa kau benar-benar sungguh-sungguh soal ini?"

"Biarkan aku membuktikannya."

Daiki terdiam. Tidak dilepaskannya genggaman tangan Tsukasa. Dia harus mengakui bahwa berpegangan tangan dengan Tsukasa terasa menyenangkan. Tangan Tsukasa hangat, Daiki rasanya enggan melepasanya.

"Harusnya kau istirahat, malah kita bicara panjang lebar begini. Tidurlah sana," suara Tsukasa memecah kesunyian.

"Sudah kubilang aku benci disuruh-suruh," dengan enggan Daiki melepaskan tangan Tsukasa dan berbaring lalu menarik selimutnya.

Belum lama Daiki memejamkan mata, dia sudah bergerak tidak nyaman lagi. Sulit untuk tidur tenang. Dicari-carinya tangan Tsukasa, langsung dipegangnya lagi. Wajah Daiki langsung lebih tenang. Tsukasa bingung harus bereaksi apa.

"Tsukasa, sekarang kau yang tidak boleh protes. Sudah memutuskan mengurusku malam ini, harus bertanggung jawab sampai selesai."

Tsukasa menelan ludah. Kejadian malam ini lebih baik dari yang diperkirakan dan diharapkannya, tapi Daiki tidur menggenggam tangannya adalah sesuatu di luar dugaan. Ah sudahlah, mau tidak mau dia mengikuti keinginan Daiki, "bertanggung jawab sampai selesai".

Wajah tidur Daiki bukan sesuatu yang asing bagi Tsukasa. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini mereka tinggal sekamar. Meskipun begitu, kali ini Tsukasa senang melihatnya. Mungkin lain kali waktu Daiki tidak sakit, dia bisa mengusilinya barang sedikit. Tsukasa menyeringai memikirkannya. Ah, posisi tidur Daiki sekarang tetap saja tidak nyaman, Daiki memegang tangan Tsukasa yang duduk di bangku kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Posisi seperti itu bagaimana bisa tidur nyaman? Daiki tidak mau jauh-jauh darinya kali ini, selalu mendekat ke arahnya. Terpikir olehnya suatu pemecahan, tapi …. Ah, sudahlah, memang keadaannya begini!

"Kaitou, Kaitou," Tsukasa menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Daiki.

"Hnnnn …?"

"Posisi tidurmu nggak enak gitu. Bangun bentar. Tidur saja di pangkuanku."

Daiki dengan mengantuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan Tsukasa duduk di tempat tidur, menyediakan pangkuannya jadi bantal Daiki. Tanpa bicara Daiki langsung menaruh kepalanya di sana dan kembali tidur.

Tanpa terasa pipi Tsukasa memerah sekilas. Tak disangkanya dia akan senekat ini. Bukannya ini tak menyenangkan baginya, hanya saja … rasanya … rasanya terlalu intim. Diliriknya lagi Daiki yang sudah tidur pulas. Tiba-tiba sebersit keinginan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dan tidak pula dia pahami muncul di hatinya. Dia ingin menyentuh dan membelai rambut hitam Daiki. Diulurkannya tangan, tiba-tiba berhenti. Batal. Batal. Masih terlalu awal. Tangannya terulur lagi. Batal lagi.

Alhasil Tsukasa hanya bisa memandangi lagi Daiki yang tidur. Dia tersenyum tipis, lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Tidak disangkanya akan sampai sejauh ini. Mungkin gara-gara Daiki demam. Ah, tapi kalau dipikirkannya petunjuk dari kata-kata Daiki, mereka dulu adalah sepasang kekasih. Yang seperti ini tidak asing bagi mereka mungkin. Atau mungkin hubungan mereka sudah lebih jauh lagi?

Ah, pikiran Tsukasa jadi mengembara. Dia juga mengantuk, baginya barangkali itu sebabnya dia berpikiran aneh-aneh. Lebih baik dia juga tidur sekalian. Kemudian Tsukasa memejamkan mata dan bergumam, "'met tidur, Kaitou."

Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar menaiki tangga. Tsukasa tetap dalam posisinya semula, tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan Daiki masih berbaring di pangkuannya. Nampaknya dia tak mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki itu.

Pintu kamar berderit terbuka pelan. Wajah Natsumi dan Yuusuke menyembul dan mereka berdua melongok ke dalam kamar Tsukasa dan Daiki.

Yuusuke berbisik pada Natsumi, "Jadi ini sebabnya mereka berdua dipaksa sekamar?"

"Sebagian," balas Natsumi.

"Natsumi-chan sudah curiga soal mereka ini dari dulu?"

"Ingat tidak waktu Daiki-san pertama kali muncul di rumah ini? Sikap mereka sudah buat kita menduga ke arah situ juga."

"Anu …, Natsumi-chan tidak keberatan? Kan soal Tsukasa …, Natsumi-chan dan dia … kan pernah …."

"Tak usah cemas, kami dulu itu cuma bisa dibilang _flirting_ sedikit-sedikit kok. Lagipula, menarik juga melihat Tsukasa-kun bersama Daiki-san," cengiran kecil muncul di wajah Natsumi.

"Natsumi-chan berniat mengerjai mereka?"

Natsumi mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya pada Yuusuke.

"Oke deh. Oke deh," Yuusuke langsung memegangi lehernya.

"Udah, keluar yuk. Untuk sekarang jangan ganggu dulu mereka berdua," Natsumi melangkah ringan keluar dari kamar.

Sepertinya akan ada banyak perkembangan menarik setelah ini.

* * *

><p>Hhhhhhh. Kelar juga. Mikirin judulnya susaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh.<p>

Silakan manfaatkan tombol cantik di bawah seperti biasa. Jangan lupa _login_ dulu.


End file.
